Corazón Roto
by Maya Suzuki
Summary: Hermione esa enamorada de su mejor amigo,pero el no la ve de esa manera.
1. Chapter 1 enamorada de harry

Los sollozos silenciosos se escuchan en la pequeña habitación de una chica que está en su cama hecha ovillo, en sus oídos se pueden ver unos audífonos color azul a su lado reposa su ipod rosa reproduciendo canciones que solo la hacen llorar con más fuerza, en el suelo se encuentra tirado su diario, con la pagina recién escrita abierta, dejando a todos ver su palabras borradas levemente por las lagrimas que cayeron cuando ella lo escribía.

"Porque?"Se escuchaba en la habitación en forma de pequeños susurros ahogados, se repetía una y otra vez esa palabra.

Porque no podía gustarle a su amigo, porque le volvía a suceder lo mismo, porque no aprendía que no podía volver enamorarse de algún amigo, porque este siempre terminaba rompiéndole el corazón, por solo verla como una amiga.

Pero ella no podía evitarlo, no era completamente su culpa, era también la de ellos o en el caso la de él, ya que su forma de comportarse con ella es lo que hizo que se enamorara de él, su forma de jugar con su mano, cuando le hacía cosquillas y ella se retorcía riendo, cuando él la miraba fijamente intensamente que la hacía ponerse nerviosa y que le hiciera imposible devolverle la mirada que tenía que usar su cabello como una pared, las largas conversaciones que tenían y que terminaban en la madrugada , hacían que se quedara con una sonrisa tonta y que le costara dormir, los apodos que el tenia para ella , que hacía que en su estomago hubiera miles de mariposas revoloteando.

Maldecía su curiosidad al leer los mensajes de su mejor amiga que ella tenía con él, si no hubiera sido curiosa tal vez no estuviera en ese momento con el corazón roto una vez más, pero no resistió, como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato y claramente ese mensaje, esas palabras, terminaron matándola.

El mentado mensaje era sincero, pero fue ella la que se ilusiono y vio cosas donde no había nada, ella se imagino una historia de amor que nunca empezaría que solo estaba destinada a ser una historia de amistad entre ella y el, ella fue la tonta que se dejo llevar por las palabras que sus amigos más cercanos le decían , "que el gustaba de ella" se cegó y creyó lo que no debía creer, no fue fuerte en sus palabras , ella les decía que el solo la veía como una amiga , pero se dejo llevar por las palabras de ellos , tal vez eso era lo que quería ver, creer , era su esperanza de que alguien la quisiera por cómo era en realidad, no por como la veían los demás.

No, ella no era solamente la nerd de su clase, no, ella no era solamente la más seria o la mas antisocial, la gorda y muchos más apodos que todos creían que ella era.

Era sabido que no tenia autoestima, no creía que era bonita, nunca creía en los cumplidos que los demás le daban y tal vez nunca los creería, pero ella tenía mucho para dar, podía ser la persona más tierna en el mundo , la que más se preocupaba por los demás y la que mas ayudaba a las personas , pero no , ningún hombre veía eso en ella , pero ella ya se había resignado y había aceptado que tal vez nunca le llegaría el amor , pero la pequeña esperanza siempre estaría viva dentro de ella , pequeña pero ahí estaría .

Sollozo más fuerte y aventó su almohada a la pared, se limpia las lagrimas, levanta su diario del suelo y lo guarda en el cajo de la mesita de noche que está al lado de su cama, se acomoda unos mechones de cabello que caían en su rostro, paso su lengua por sus labios resecos, ni se molesto en mirarse en el espejo, para que, ya sabía cuál era su aspecto y no quería sentirse más miserable.

Se acurruco bajo las mantas y miro de nuevo las palabras de aquel mensaje.

"te gusta Hermione?

"no, solo la quiero como una amiga"

Sintió las lagrimas volver a bajar por sus mejillas, mordió su labio tratando de ahogar sus gemidos de llanto, respiro para tranquilizarse, dejo su celular en la mesita de noche, y se dio vuelta mirando la pared, mientras pensaba que esta sería la última vez que lloraría por un hombre que no la merece, sería la última vez que abriría su corazón a un hombre, se cerraría y solo aquel sabría la contraseña para acceder a el.

Aprendería a quererse y no se dejaría pisotear por nadie, si eso haría, se haría fuerte, hoy solo lloraría, pero al día siguiente comenzaría con su plan, haría como que nada de eso paso, se levantaría taparía sus ojos hinchados con maquillaje y les mostraría al mundo su sonrisa y en su corazón escondería muy dentro de si sus penas y su dolor.

Mundo prepárate porque habrá una nueva Hermione….


	2. Chapter 2 enamorada de draco

De nuevo tengo el corazón roto, ahora por otro es gracioso como siempre me sucede y él como siempre me ilusiono, esta vez no fue mi culpa, fue la de mis amigos.

No los culpo, bueno no del todo pues ellos fueron los que me metieron la idea de que yo le gustaba, mi mente se dejo alimentar por esas ideas y al final me termine enamorando, el cómo empezó fue sorpresivo, yo soy una estudiante normal, mi grupo conoce mi nombre, con algunos he hablado algunas veces, los ayudo en lo que puedo cuando quiero, pero soy solo amiga de algunos, los demás, para mí no son tan importantes como mis amigos.

Yo no era su amiga, ni mucho menos le hablaba, es mas no sabía de su existencia y eso que formaba parte de mi grupo, sucedió unas semanas después de que empezara el mes de noviembre, el se acerco hablarme, empezamos con una que otra palabra cordial, yo me mostraba fría y distante, de las palabras siguieron las conversaciones largas por mensajes, nuestra relación cordial paso a la de la amistad, todo fue lindo.

Las horas pasaron a estar acompañadas de un sobrenombre, pase de princesa, señorita popular, entre otros y solo los digo por mencionar algunos, algunas conversaciones venían con un eres bonita o me alegro ser el primero y el único quien te lo ha dicho, era bonito sentirme especial o el que alguien me dijera eso.

Antes de salir de vacaciones, paso algo que me hizo darme cuenta de cuan enamorada estaba ya de él , ese día vimos una película, tengo que decirlo era de terror, genero que yo odio, le preste mi celular solo con la única condición de que se sentara conmigo, sorpresivamente el acepto, todo iba bien el jugaba con mi celular y yo fingía ver la película, de pronto el recarga su cabeza en mi hombro y continua jugando , creo que nota que no me gustaba ese tipo de películas porque empieza una conversación, me agarra la mano y juega con mis dedos para un rato después nomas dejarlas juntas, mordiéndome ocasionalmente los dedos, fue lindo creí que ese día se me saldría el corazón de lo tan nerviosa que estaba.

La primera semana de vacaciones, el vino a mi casa, ese día estaba nerviosa y ansiosa, hablamos durante algunas horas de todo y nada, nos molestábamos y jugábamos a golpearnos con almohadas, lo sé muy infantil pero eran momentos únicos.

Las conversaciones empezaron a ser menos frecuentes pero todas terminaban con un sueña con los angelitos y me dices como me veo con alas, yo solo sonreía por lo lindo que sonaba eso, sin importarme que casi ya no habláramos, me ponía ansiosa y triste el ver que no recibía ningún mensaje por parte de él, soy orgullosa así que yo no le mandaba ningún mensaje.

Las vacaciones pasaron y entramos a clases y el solo me hablaba algunas veces tanto en el salón como por celular, eso me ponía triste demasiado diría yo, pero lo sobre llevaba porque mi consuelo era que podía verlo en clases, mis ojos siempre lo siguen sin que yo quiera, pero siempre lo veo, antes no notaba su presencia y ahora lo hago.

Hace algunas semanas paso algo , había un festival en la escuela , yo me quede en el salón escuchando música, llega el y me quita mi reproductor de música, empieza a ver mi música riendo de vez en cuando por las canciones que tenia , "enojada" trato de quitárselo siendo imposible, correteamos por el salón un poco hasta que consigo quitárselo , el lo quiere de vuelta , me acorrala en la pared donde yo me recargue para evitar que lo consiguiera , error, quedamos en una posición comprometedora , todos nos vieron por la ventana , todos confundieron esa escena con la perfecta imagen de dos personas besándose y haciendo algunas otras cosas .

Yo en mi interior quería besarlo, no lo hice, solo porque me daba pena y no quería arruinar nuestra amistad, me trague mi deseo.

Hoy no me habla, está bien se que desde ese día las cosas están raras, hoy me entere de algo, hoy mi corazón se quebró, no lloro, no me salen las lagrimas, no le gusto, el gusta de otra, pobre de mí.

En mi cabeza hay muchas preguntas, ¿habré sido un juego para él?, ¿una apuesta?, ¿porqué no me quiere? ¿Que defecto tengo? para no poder gustarle a ningún hombre, sé que no soy la más bonita, es más me considero las más fea, soy enojona, y no soy delgada, pero siempre ayudo a los demás, soy buena amiga, soy muchas cosas y ni aun así soy suficiente para alguien.

Pensé durante todo el día lo que haría respecto a él, decidí no volver hablarle, no volver a mirarle, simplemente hare como que no existe, borrare su número de mi lista de contactos, se lo merece, porque jugo conmigo, me trato especial, se volvió mi todo, me dejo caer, rompió mis ilusiones.

No llorare, no vale la pena, yo estoy bien como soy, soy perfecta siendo imperfecta, es él, el que no ve lo que soy, no llorare, porque simplemente el no merece mis lagrimas, no llorare porque él no es la persona correcta, no llorare, reiré porque no le di mi primer beso, está bien así me concentrare en mis estudios, me casare con mi futura carrera y estaré bien.

Estaré bien…. Si lo estaré.


End file.
